Echoes
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: The Bard family is at risk of the Dark Lord's wrath. In order to protect them, the triplets Mara, Mavis, and Myriam as placed into various positions at Hogwarts. Severus Snape couldn't have planned for what would occur when they showed up. Neither could Sirius Black. Snape/OC, Sirius/OC


**Okay, so here is my attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. This is going to be slightly AU with the addition of multiple OCs. I hope you all enjoy the many, many pairings this story will have, though it will primarily be Snape/OC and Sirius/OC. Enjoy readers! Remember to review, subscribe, and favorite this story!**

_**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the beautiful world of Harry Potter. I do own any/all OCs you see in this fanfiction. Please do not use them without my permission. Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to tell you the story of a people many will encounter but never know of. <em>

_It was not a long, long time ago, probably only around the late 1700s. A very small group of humans began to notice certain, advanced traits within themselves. Some men noticed how they were smarter than most men, others started to develop reflexes that friends would call inhuman. Some women possessed supernatural beauty and others could captivate men without a second thought. These passive, but more advanced, traits began to evolve. _

_By the 1800s, the descendents of these people who were a little faster, smarter, stronger, and so on, developed more active traits that borderline supernatural. Some could sense the thoughts of others, some could speak with spirits of loved ones passed on, and some still could control fire, see the future, change their face, or kill with a single glance. _

_Thus was the beginning of the people known as Evoluta Homines (Latin for 'Evolved Humans'), or Evoluta for short. _

_The first Evoluta dared not speak of their abilities. After all, they would be viewed as freaks of nature, demons, evil monsters, and other atrocities. It took until the 1840s for active Evoluta to realize that perhaps they were not alone. Time passed and soon the Evoluta found each other and started to form an underground society of sorts. The founder of this society was Arnold Bard, born 1814, gifted with the skill to sense the abilities of other Evoluta. Of course, over time, each continent elected a leader of their own. Arnold maintained leadership over Europe. In 1860, Arnold Bard and the leaders from each continent assembled a set of laws for the Evoluta. They spent a year writing tenants, debating ideas, especially the subject of revealing themselves to human kind. The Evoluta Tenants of 1861 became, and still remain to this day, the laws of the Evoluta Homines. _

_Evoluta were sorted into two types; actives and passives. Passives were the 90% of Evoluta who possessed less noticeable traits. They were the ones who were a little bit smarter, a little bit faster, a little bit stronger, a little bit more attractive, etc. etc. so and so forth. A large majority would remain unaware of their Evoluta status; after all, they could maintain a normal life in society without too much suspicion. The actives, the remaining 10% were the primary concern of the International Evoluta Council. These 10% had traits that resembled modern-day superpowers, though they were not called those in that time. They could breathe underwater, grow wings, communicate with animals, turn into plants, see the past and future, and even manipulate the minds of others. They had to be found so they could contain and control their abilities and use them to better mankind. _

_When Arnold Bard passed away in1878, his son, Lemuel Bard took his place. When Lemuel died in 1909, his son Eleazar took his place. Eleazar passed the leadership of the European Evoluta to his son Sidney in 1939. Then in 1965, leadership was passed down to me, Charles Arnold Bard. Perhaps it is best that I became leader. Fate's twisted plan intertwined my family with the family of another group that was also distrusted and persecuted by humans. _

_Fate had decreed that I marry a witch. _

_And the Bard line is eternally altered, with the first of the Wizard/Evoluta hybrids._

_But not the only. Which is how the story of my children in the first Wizarding War begins…_

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore looked around the narrow, cobblestone street in Lanark, Scotland. The sun was just about to set as the evening twilight emerged. Streetlights were just now turning on and people were just arriving home from work. They stared at Dumbledore strangely. After all, it was not common for muggles to see a man of Dumbledore's age wearing robes. He walked towards a rather large house at the end of the road: Number 426 Silvercliff Road, home of the Bard family. Dumbledore knocked at the door with the ornate silver knocker. The door opened and a man with long, thick blonde hair streaked with grey opened the door. He rubbed his short blonde beard thoughtfully as he looked at Dumbledore. "I can assume you're a wizard," he said with narrowed green eyes.<p>

"I am," Dumbledore responded. "Can I assume you're Mr. Charles Bard?" The man nodded and he leaned against his door.

"What business do you have here? If you're looking for Felix, he moved out two years ago. He lives with his wife in London now," Charles said.

"It does concern Felix," Dumbledore said. "But it also involves your other six children. May I come in?" Charles nodded and moved aside to allow Dumbledore inside. "I am Albus Dumbledore, by the way. I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts." Charles tilted his head in realization.

"Then I guess it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Charles said. Dumbledore was led through a hallway and soon entered a simply decorated living room. On the couch sat young blonde girl no older than seventeen sitting on the coach reading a book. Her black eyes darted up briefly and she widened her eyes when she saw Dumbledore.

"Professor," she stuttered as she closed her book and stood up. "What are you doing here? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, Novia," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "You're not. I just need to speak with you and your siblings. Mainly your sisters."

"I'll go get them then," Novia said. She darted out of the living room and up the set of stairs to the left. Charles turned to Dumbledore with a look of expectation.

"What does this concern?" Charles asked.

"You are aware of the events that have been going on recently, correct?" Dumbledore questioned. "Muggleborns found dead, disappearances among blood traitors, even murders of muggles for no obvious reason."

"Damon has made me aware," Charles said. "These times keep him busier than usual."

"I have reason to believe a Warren Ordway is a follower of Voldemort, the wizard behind these attacks," Dumbledore said. Charles widened his eyes in shock and concern. He bit his lower lip and paced around the floor.

"This isn't good," Charles muttered. "If he reveals the Evoluta Homines to this Dark Lord…" He looked up at Dumbledore and sighed. "This is why you're here, isn't it? This indirectly threatens my people and my children." Novia came back down with three girls, all three looking about twenty or twenty-one. The first, who Dumbledore recognized as Mavis, had light red hair that went to her upper arms. Her sister Mara, who was known for the eight wands she destroyed in her first three years, followed behind, her long black hair now straightened instead of wavy like it was during her years at Hogwarts. Myriam was the last of the triplets, her blonde hair now shorter than it was when Dumbledore last saw her.

"Hey, Dumbledore," Mara greet as she plopped onto the couch. "What brings you to the Bard house?"

"Mara!" Myriam hissed. "Be respectful." Mara rolled her eyes, but listened to her sister anyway. Dumbledore smiled. They were almost exactly the same as they were when they went to Hogwarts. It was always Mara stirring trouble, Myriam calming her down, and Mavis simply watching quietly in the background. Suddenly a young man, probably only about nineteen or so apparated into the room.

"Dumbledore!" he shouted with a bright smile. His long brown hair was covered with a hat, as was typical for Damon Bard. His blue eyes twinkled with an unkillable light that Dumbledore always admired about the boy.

"Damon," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I trust you're doing well as an auror?" Damon nodded.

"Busy, busy now-a-days," he said. "This is the first time I've been home in three days. Ethan's on his way. He just needs to floo in. You know how he hates apparating. Then Felix's match is still going, so I doubt he'd show right now." Dumbledore nodded and they waited a few moments for the middle Bard brother to show up. Finally green flames appeared in the fireplace. A man with wavy, messy brown hair stepped out. His green eyes mimicked his father's as he observed Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ethan greeted. "We'll all here now, save for Felix. What is it you need to speak with us about?"

"I believe you all are familiar with a Warren Ordway, Mavis in particular," Dumbledore said. Mavis looked down and didn't speak a word.

"I don't like to remember that," Mavis said. Mara laughed, earning her a harsh glare from Myriam. "What does Warren have to do with anything?" Dumbledore sighed and looked at the six siblings.

"I have reason to believe he's a Death Eater." The four sisters dropped their jaws, Damon widened his eyes and Ethan's expression remained stoic and unchanged.

"That doesn't surprise me," Ethan said. "He always hung around Avery's crowd."

"So did you at times," Mara pointed out. Ethan shook his head.

"Only Severus. I couldn't stand anyone else in that group," Ethan corrected. "Does this mean Voldemort knows about us?"

"I am not certain," Dumbledore admitted. "Which is why I feel the need to take necessary precautions. I am offering Mara, Mavis, and Myriam positions at Hogwarts."

"Teaching jobs?" Mara asked. She snorted, her blue eyes flashing. "I doubt three teachers just up and quit."

"Actually, the only one I'm offering a teaching position to is you, Mara," Dumbledore said with a smirk. "Professor Araby retired and I need a person to fill his position for Magical Theory. As I recall, you had perfect Os in that class for all of your years at Hogwarts. I can think of no one better." Mara arched an eyebrow.

"You really want _me_ to teach at Hogwarts?" Mara asked. "No thanks. I'm supposed to be touring with The Weird Sisters. We finally got our big break."

"I'm afraid I must insist, Mara," Dumbledore said. "Myriam will be there as a nurse and Mavis as a teacher's aide. I doubt you'd even consider letting them stay at Hogwarts with this threat around without you there. You're not one to leave your sisters unprotected."

"Teacher's aide?" Mavis asked, speaking up for the first time. "For whom?"

"I believe you're familiar with Professor Binns," Dumbledore said. Mavis's eyes lit up a little and she smiled. She was one of the few students that ever enjoyed History of Magic. "As a ghost, he has difficulty doing tasks that require a body, which is where you would come in."

"I would love to be a nurse," Myriam added. "And if you feel that being at Hogwarts will protect us the most, then that's where I'll go. We can't risk the Dark Lord getting the Touch of Life."

"Or the Touch of Death," Mara said. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Whatever. I completely hate you for this, but I refuse to let my sisters be without my protection. Excuse me while I break it to the Weird Sisters and have them scorn me for the rest of my days." She turned and went upstairs, most likely to send out an owl. Mavis awkwardly looked up at Dumbledore.

"What about our brothers?" Mavis asked. "Would they be working in Hogwarts as well?"

"No," Dumbledore replied. "Their abilities are protection enough and they could easily defend themselves."

"True," Novia agreed. "We have the luck manipulator, Ethan the walking Polyjuice Potion, and Mr. Damon-the-Cockroach." Damon let out one of his large, bright smiles. Ethan merely smirked and nodded.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed.

"So my girls are going back to Hogwarts?" Damon asked. Dumbledore nodded and looked over at Mavis and Myriam. Myriam seemed happy with her placement in the Hospital Wing. He couldn't quite tell how Mavis was feeling. She was always like that in school; very quiet and good at guarding her emotions. Mara returned a few minutes later with an evident scowl on her face.

"You'd best prepare some lesson plans, Mara. Perhaps you should contact Professor Araby for some advice?" Dumbledore suggested. Mara rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. "I shall see you all before term begins. Good day." Dumbledore turned to leave when Charles Bard's stern, authoritative voice rang out.

"Headmaster." Dumbledore turned around and looked at Charles. "If you wish it, I could speak with the Evoluta Council of the United Kingdom to see if we'll ally ourselves with you in this war. If this Dark Lord already knows of our kind, we need to be able to defend ourselves, and we'd need wizarding allies to do so."

"An alliance between our worlds would definitely be a benefit to both in these times," Dumbledore said. "Bring it up with your council and I'll bring it up with the Order of the Phoenix." Charles nodded and the two men shook hands. Dumbledore left the house and disappeared from the darkened, Lanark streets in one smooth disapperation.


End file.
